1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mist device for playground, and more particularly to a mist producing device for playground with sunshade apparatus which is capable of spraying mist around a play set of the playground area.
2. Description of Related Arts
A play set is usually located outdoor for providing a play area to kids. For example, a play set may include a swing, a slide and some climbing area. During summer time, the temperature is high and the sunlight is strong. Therefore it is not really enjoyable to play under high temperature and strong sunlight conditions. In addition, it is not really safe to play outdoor under the sun when the temperature is high and the sunlight is strong. Accordingly, there is a need to solve the problem of high temperature and strong sunlight for the play area.
A play set is common in backyard or front yard. The play set may include different play units and have very different construction. Additional structure to protect kids against high temperature and sunlight has to be flexible enough for fitting into different play set construction so as to fit the particular need of a user. In addition, some play units, such as a slide unit of a play set, does not provide any side or top supporting structure. Accordingly, it is difficult to have any accessories from the top or from the side.
A sunshade may be provided to the shade the play set. However, if the sunshade is a separate structure, it is not possible to fit perfectly for the play set, which is usually not having a very round or rectangular setting. As the play set may utilize an area of L-shaped or irregular shape, conventional sunshade, which is usually rectangular or round in shape, will not be able to fit the play set for use.